garofandomcom-20200223-history
Sigma Fudō
Sigma Fudō was the elder twin brother of Leo Fudō and the main antagonist in Makai Flash Knight. He was both a Makai Knight and Makai Priest like Leo, but took a dark path to exact his wrath against the Makai Order to destroy the Makai Knights after his father denied him of becoming Flash Knight Lord and rebuild the Order in his own image. As a fallen Makai Knight, he is known as Jaaku. Personality & Character Sigma was once groomed to inherit the title of Flash Knight Lord. Unfortunately, his father, Gōki Fudō, realized he doesn't have the heart of a protector and chose Leo instead. Furious over his father's decision, Sigma abandoned his path of becoming a Makai Knight and focused all his ambition, intelligence, and embittered wrath by making himself into the most powerful Makai Priest. Unfortunately, despite all his talents, his combination of rage and messiah-complex resulted in him in making high-risk decisions. He conspired with dark forces to achieve his goals and engineered the most dangerous invention of all time: Magōryū Idea. Through years of training and scheming, Sigma plans to destroy the Makai Knights Corps (possibly to spite his father and/or the corps for denying him) and return the prominence and superiority that he believes rightfully belongs to the Makai Priests. Taking his message throughout the world, he condemns the knights for their disrespect towards priests and calls forth radical changes by eliminating the corps and returning the priests as the true guardians against the dark forces; it is a rather ironic quest as he is clouded by darkness himself. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priest & Knight Training: A once-in-a-generation genius, Sigma was the most talented within amongst knights and priests alike; he succeeds even his younger twin, Leo Fudō. Trained as a Makai Knight, Sigma's martial arts was nearly unrivaled as he's able to fend off three knights in melee combat. Added to his high-level combat abilities, he's extremely skilled in magic, alchemy, curses, and necromancy. Through a combination of training, preparing, and utilizing dangerous tools, he used the power of Gyanon to grant him advanced magical capabilities and even the power to control Horror's blood. Although his magic is strong, it still has its limitations against a Makai Knight and he utilizes his Horror-powered arm to summon the Jaaku armor (a dark copy of any Makai Knight's armor duplicated from their shadows) for him to utilize in combat. Tools & Equipment * Horror Arm: ?. ** [[Jaaku|'Jaaku']]' Armor': ?. * [[Gouryuu|'Gouryuu']]: ?. * [[Madō Brush|'Mado Brush']]/Makai Blade: ?. History Early Days As kids, Leo and Sigma were trained as Makai Knights together by their father, Gōki Fudō. The fate of their mother is unknown. It's presumed she either died or left the family at an earlier time. Sigma was the most talented one in combat and magic. He introduced Leo into magical arts and both thought about creating a tool that can help both priests and knights. Knight Training & Raizo Attacks During their early teens, the twins were separated and sent to knight boot camp. Sigma and Kouga actually met during this time as trainees in the same team. However, since camp rules identify group members in colors, Sigma (named Purple) only knew Kouga as White. The two trained along with two other members known as Yellow and Red. The four was part of the worst performing team at camp, but things changed when a new mentor, Thunder Knight Baron, Wataru Shijima, arrived to shape the team up. Wataru put the group through harsh training to strengthen their bodies, mind, and teamwork. Eventually, the four became great friends and brothers in training. Although they rose above from being the worst performing group, they trained hard to become the best team at camp. Unfortunately, the team lost in the competition as Sigma used his magical brush to save Red, but broke the rules. Wataru commended them on their best efforts and camaraderie and gave each of them knotted beads as a reminder of their struggles and friendship. Things would go horrifically wrong not long after as the camp was attacked by the horror Raizo. The demon beast jumped into the camp and began devouring the children at camp. Yellow was the first to be devoured along with a rival trainee, Black. Sigma and Red ran for their lives. Just as Raizo was about to devour Sigma, he teleported away. Red was ensnared by Raizo's tail and was eaten alive. Baron charged in and scared the beast away, but it was too late to save any of the members. For unknown reasons, Sigma survived his ordeal and successfully faked his death. While he could've returned to the living, he decided to keep his death a secret and returned to his family to resume knight training. Leaving Knighthood & Becoming A Priest Approximately a decade has passed and the twins' training has been completed. The day came to choose who is the next Flash Knight and Sigma was expecting to be chosen. Unfortunately, Gōki realized that Sigma doesn't have the heart of a protector, prompting Gōki to choose Leo over Sigma. Enraged that he wasn't chosen, Sigma angrily drew his sword at Gōki for answers, but Gōki never explained his reasons. Sigma concedes the title to Leo and walked away. Gōki would die three years later, father and son never reconciled. Leo reluctantly accepted the title but never made it known to the Order that he's the new Flash Knight. Instead, Leo put his knighthood aside and devoted himself to magical studies. Sigma also took a similar path. Creating Idea & Mio's Death Several years have passed and Sigma had become an accomplished priest. He decided it was time to put his talents to end the horror threat once and for all. Through years of research and development, the twins would come up with a similar creation: the Gōryū. While Leo had created machines like Colt to help the priests take on Horrors easier, Sigma had something far grander in mind. Realizing his great machine. Magōryū Idea. Through Sigma's personal journey, he encountered a childhood friend. The beautiful mute Priestess Mio. The two became romantically involved as both are passionate about finding a way to end the Horror threat. Missing his brother, Sigma paid a visit to Leo (with Mio) and informed Leo of their plans to realize Idea. Makai Flash Knight Sigma then began a journey to eliminate the Makai Knights. Using his new, Horror-powered arm, he carved the Seal of Destruction on unfortunate Makai Knights who met him as the Red-Masked Man, including Kouga who had also become a victim. He met Leo again, only for Sigma to denounce him as a brother and claimed that Leo is someone who should die along with Kouga. He entered the Madou Train to enter the True Makai World, making sure no one interfering. Unfortunately, Kouga, having contacted the mystical Gajari and formed a deal with the being, appeared in the Madou Train and cut off his Horror arm, deactivating the Seal of Destruction in all Makai Knights who became his victim, including Kouga. Later, Sigma used Kouga's body and soul to perfect Gyanon's resurrection, assimilating him with the Horror. But then Gyanon's body mysteriously responded to Sigma's Inga: his ever-growing dark desire to annihilate every single Makai Knight from the Earth and take back "the responsibility once the Makai Priest had", slaying Horrors. Revived, Gyanon opened his eyes and devoured Sigma, at the same time had also assimilated with his creation, the "ultimate Magoryu" Idea, resulting in the Horror's androgynous human form. In the finale after Gyanon is destroyed, he was still alive even with his Horror-powered arm cut away before in the Madou Train. He took Kaoru hostage and challenged Kouga to fight. He lifted the Saejima Mansion with magic energy before wrecking it in his battle against Kouga. They also fought in their respective Makai Armors at one point but returned to their human forms. Finally, after a long, grueling battle, Sigma and Kouga jumped in mid-air. Landing on the chimney, Kouga killed Sigma by cutting him down, watched by Leo and Kaoru who is also in the broken mansion. Pics Gallery Red_Mask.png Sigma_Fudo.jpg Sigma Vs Goki.jpg Kouga & Sigma.jpg Young Sigma 2.jpg Young Sigma 3.jpg Young Sigma.jpg Notes & References TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Makai Knight Category:Makai Knight & Priest Category:Makai Priest Category:Fallen Makai Knight Category:Fallen Makai Priest Category:Fallen Makai Knight & Priest Category:Fallen Makai